Orphaned at 14
by Unikitty455
Summary: What if Haruhi Fujioka died, but left her twin children behind? What if they didn't know who their biological father was? What if they found out?
1. Regulus and Devon Fujioka

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, though I wish I did**_

Hello I am Regulus Fujioka, Twin sister of Devon Fujioka (he is a boy), daughter of Haruhi Fujioka, and I used to think Robert Fujioka, about a year ago, they told us that our Father wasn't our biological father, and that they weren't sure who was our biological father was, that day also just so happened to be Devon's and my 13th birthday, we resented our parents so much after that, that our father left four months after that. Two months later both, our mothers and our father's bodies were found with bullet wounds in several different places, near a river bank close to our be old house. We are fourteen now, it's been six and a half months since they died, and ever since we have been living in a orphanage in Florida, also our mother moved to United States, Florida, from Japan. She met our father here, another thing, he may not be our father by blood, but he was our father in our hearts. Mrs. Harriet, the orphanage director, who is very kind, said a group of six men came yesterday claiming they knew our mother, and wished to see us today, well she said most of them wanted to see us yesterday, but one of them calmed the rest down and agreed to come today instead. But she told us the strange thing was that they were from Japan, and had a VERY heavy accent, so it may be hard to understand them. We assured her that it was okay. We aren't fluent, and know less than minimal, but do speak a little bit of Japanese. Well seems I am being woken by my other half, so got to go!


	2. 6 men

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, sorry to disappoint**_

"Reg...REg... REG! REGULUS!" I could hear the voice getting louder and louder so I finally turned over sat up, rubbed my eyes and looked at the figure standing next to me looking stern, or maybe disappointed, arms crossed, looking down at me. "What... what do you want it's only..." I looked over at the clock to see the time, when it finally registered what time it was and when the men were coming my eyes widened and I jumped out of bed, "9:30! They're coming at 10! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!... Gotta get ready! Gotta get ready! Gotta get ready!" I completely disrobed, threw on the same outfit my brother was wearing, making us look identical, I even had short hair, people always told us we looked like our mother, anyway, I was wearing a tuxedo. I don't know why, but I've always just preferred wearing men's clothing. "Yes, that's why I came for you. I brought you a banana and a slice of cake. I know you don't eat much, but you like cake. Weird." I took it and ate as quickly as I could. Suddenly it was 9:55. Devon and I walked side by side holding hands tightly as we reached Mrs. Harriet's office. We knocked at the door not losing our grip on each other. A woman about our height opened the door, "right on time, follow me" she motioned for us to follow her. So we did and she led us to a large room where there was a very large table in the middle of the room. And at that table you would see six men sitting there, they all looked at us as we entered the room, my brother and I looked at each one to determine who seemed the safest, there was a one short with blonde hair and a stuffed bunny. one very tall next to the boy with the bunny, he had dark black hair and seemed distant. One that had blonde hair and gave off the impression that he was an idiot with power, or at least thought he had power. One that seemed like he actually had power but used it in a scary since, but could be kind if you got on his good side, I think that somehow, our on our scale, we are already a little bit on his good side, and he had a dark aura to him. Then there were two, a lot like us, twins though they seemed to be more mischievous. We then felt a shove, by Mrs. Harriet, telling us to go on forward. So we did, but as we approached the seats, my brother and I never let go of one another. We ended up sitting in the middle, in front of the idiot and Scary.


	3. They're Rich?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club_**

 ** _A.N. towards the end of this chapter is terrible, so sorry... okay not really._**

We all sat at the large table for a while with awkward silence between us all. When suddenly, out of nowhere, Scary spoke up, "Hello Regulus and Devon, I am Kyoya Ootori, and these" he paused and motioned about the rest of the group, "are my fellow colleagues, and closest friends. I used to be very acquainted with your mother." He gave us a smile. With that said the Idiot spoke, a lot less fluently than the other guy, "Hello my good sirs" at that we smiled and looked at the Kyoya character, who clearly knew why we were smiling, "I am Tamaki Suoh, It is very nice to meet you both, you look so much like your mother." The two of us spoke together, as all eyes were on us, "I'm a/She's a girl." Everyone who wasn't Mrs. Harriet and Kyoya looked surprised, then the other pair of twins in the room said something, more fluently than the idiot, but less than Kyoya, "(h)ey, Kyoya-Sempai, why didn't you tell us one of them was a girl?" We turned our attention to Kyoya, "well for starters, it's not 'my of them' as you put it, it's Regulus, who is the girl, and also I have no ulterior motive, other than to see all of reaction, and to see how alike these two would look." He looked at us as he talked about us at the very end. This stunned the rest of the men for some reason. I turned to my brother and asked him something loud enough for everyone to hear, "You know, Bro, is it just me, or is it hard to understand them?" He nodded and answered, "Yeah, but I feel bad because ma was from where they are from and all. I feel like," we finished in unison, "know this." Mrs. Harriet corrected us on our behavior, "Now, now children, don't be rude, and either way do you know who these men are?" We shook our heads, and therefore they she leaned in make the men question things, "they are very, VERY, wealthy men. So wealthy they all have multiple homes and cottages." She whispered. My brother looked at her scared then at the men, both of us thinking, 'They're rich?', we looked at them even more afraid then we did when we looked at Mrs. Harriet. We stood up and ran out of the room yelling, "AHHH, RICH PEOPLE! SCARY!" I'm sure this made the remaining people in the room confused, but our mother was always afraid of rich people so it rubbed off on us. Her famous saying was, "Damn these rich people."

We were running to nowhere and we knew they were following us but we couldn't keep running, though afraid of punishment for our actions, we finally came to a slow and leaned up against a wall, sitting down panting. Apparently we had gotten pretty far, I mean we do run track and it doesn't bother us that much. Anyway, the adults caught up to us about a minute after we stopped and they were panting as well. They finally caught their breath, then Tamaki asked, "why are you afraid of us because we are rich?" We stood back up and looked at one another then spoke, "mom was always afraid of rich people. Saying that rudeness came with being rich, and that rich people could be rather obnoxious." The men were clearly hurt by this. Even the very tall one with black hair. Then the little one with blonde hair ran up to us and hugged us both, "WAAAAAA, WE'RE SORRY REG-CHAN, WE'RE SORRY DEV-CHAN WE DON'T TRY TO BE ALL THOSE THINGS, WAAAAAAA!" He wailed. I looked at Devon with a questioning look, only to find out he already had the same one on his face looking at me, "so, um, why did you come here?" we asked, then Kyoya answered, "well you see, if you come back to the room we will tell you." He gave a sly smile, while writing something in his book. We were hesitant at first, but finally agreed, making the group happy and causing a lot of hugs for both of us, "GET OFF ME!" we both shouted numerous times throughout the course of walking back to the room, "wow we really did run far didn't we bro?" He nodded, "yeah, guess that's the outcome of running track."


	4. Adoption

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but wouldn't that be cool if you read the fanfic of the creator of Ouran?**_

 _ **A.N. Hello... don't yell at me, I just sort of thought this story was terrible and not worth writing anymore! I do go back and read my stories and I always cringe at this one, but I wrote a hopefully better less cringy chapter that will allow me to write more, and I have to say that the reviews are what really pushed me to finish this chapter so thank you to those of you who reviewed! Have Fun and Read On!**_

When we got back to the room, Mrs. Harriet locked the door and we all sat down. The twins spoke first, "So you two run track? Interesting…"

We nodded and said, "Yes, but first, why did you come here?"

It looked like Kyoya was going to speak, but before he could the blonde bimbo beside him stood up and preached, "Well isn't it obvious! We want to adopt you both!" This took us back and we let out what we had been fighting so hard to hold back with all this talk about our mother, we were crying.

We turned to each other and hugged one another whispering to each other, "I know now," I said.

Then Devon finished, "why mom didn't know." We finished our hug and stopped our tears, though I had more to stop, and turned back to the men, who seemed confused at our last conversation.

"We know now." I started.

"Why you traveled such distances to find us." Devon finished.

"So are you going to admit to it or shall we have to say it?" We asked in unison. Throwing the men back, but they stayed quiet even though they knew what we were talking about. So we continued to speak, making them all go to a very deep shade of red, "while we are unsure when, or how many of you, we do know sometime between after high school, and before she left for college, mom slept with more than one of you, got pregnant with us, and didn't know who was our father, so she left and never spoke to you again, then met our father, and fooled us, into thinking he was our real father, up until about a year ago. Sound about right?" We said smoothly with a straight face too.

Kyoya spoke up first after we said all of that, "ahem, yes, and it was all of us."

My brother and I responded by saying, "So you admit to it, one of you is our biological father, or, fathers, no it can only be one of you, I will refuse to believe that he/she is only my half sibling, either way, are you all admitting to having sex with our mother?" They reluctantly nodded their heads, "okay, well, while this may be an odd situation. Having one of you as our father, does make me want to go with you, just two more things" we paused, but the group of men looked anxiously excited, I'm going to guess that they were afraid we wouldn't have wanted to go with them after this. "We don't know Japanese, and are you going to be adopting us as a whole, or figure out who our father is first, then have only him take us?"

The twins then spoke, "We want to adopt you as a whole, but also which one of you were born first?"

They asked I raised my hand, "Me, Regulus."

They nodded, "Then you should know Regulus, you will be the heiress multiple first class companies, though if you want Devon to help too, that's fine. However everything will technically be in your name."

I nodded and took my brother's hand, "We share everything, so I don't see why this would be any different."

They nodded when the tall one with the dark hair spoke for the first time, "we will teach you Japanese." We nodded slightly shocked that this guy had spoken.

 _ **The next day:**_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, with a tear running down my face. I had a dream of which my mother was alive, and could help us in this confusing situation with these men, but at the last minute she was slipping away from me and Devon. Of course, the first thing I saw when I woke up was my brother. He was kneeling down next to the side of my bed watching me with sympathetic eyes. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Hey, good morning." He stood up. "Morning" he replied. I got out of bed and put on my glasses, we both have them. Mom said that she used to have them when she started high school, but shortly after that she got contacts. We have always just stuck with glasses. I got dressed "Ready for breakfast?" he asked me. "Yeah." As we walked out of the bedroom, Mrs. Harriet was waiting for us, "Ah! Children, those men from yesterday are here and want to take you all out for breakfast. Now I'm not really allowed to do this, but if you want to, then you can go." She smiled a warm smile at us. By the way, we received a portfolio on the men from yesterday with all of their pictures with their names, so we know all of their names.

We looked at each other, shrugged, than said, "worth a shot."

Mrs. Harriet smiled brightly, "Great! I'll go let them know, follow me." She made a hand gesture for us to follow her. So we did. We walked into the front room and saw the men.

Their faces lit up, "Hello Regulus, Devon" Kyoya nodded at each of us as he said our names, I wore something different and slightly more feminine today just in case we did see them again.

"Hello Mr. Ootori." We said in unison.

"I had made a realization last night that everyone other than I failed to inform you of our names." Kyoya reminded.

"Oh. Yes, you didn't tell us your name." We both said allowed and thought the same thing but didn't voice it, ' _And I don't think you'd like the nicknames I've came up with.'_

"Oh!

"So." Kaoru began as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Ready?" Hikaru did the same action just towards Devon.

"Yes." Devon began for sentence chain.

"Thank you for taking us." I said. Then my brother and I bowed respectfully to the lot of the group.

"Your quite welcome!" Tamaki exclaimed.

We got out the door and entered, oh yes, a limo. "Your car is very nice." We told them.

"Thanks." Takashi replied.

We rode in awkward silence for about 5 minutes. I decided to make conversation with the idi- I mean Tamaki, "So, Mr. Suoh, what are your hobbies?" I asked him.

"Oh, well, I like to make the ladies happy! Oh and I play piano." I sweat dropped at his answer, then blushed thinking about it later.

I cleared my throat, "Ahem, I suppose you'd have to, at least in order to be one of our possible fathers." I said looking at my brother's shoulder.

Hikaru and Kaoru started laughing hysterically while Tamaki blushed as red as a tomato, "She got ya there Boss! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" This of course caused Tamaki to blush a darker shade of red if that was possible.

"W-What? N-no, th-that's not what I meant!" He exclaimed. I could've swore that I saw Kyoya smirk behind his laptop screen.

I decided to change subject for the poor Tamaki, "Hey, you said you play Piano right? Well so do we." I told him.

"Really!?" He exclaimed, he sure moves on quick.

"Yeah." Devon and I said in unison.

"That really cool! We could all play together sometime!" He blurted out.

We smiled, "Sure." The rest of the ride was sort of calm, just casual conversation the limo finally stopped after about 30 minutes and the driver opened the door, we filed out. "Woooooow!" Brother and I said in unison(again). The place was a practical skyscraper and was absolutely beautiful.

"Do you like it Reg-Chan? Dev-Chan?" Mitsukuni asked.

"Yes, it's amazing." We replied.

We went in and got seated immediately however it makes me wonder how rich these people actually are, because the floors, roof, walls all of it was made of aquariums, I felt like I was underwater. We were taken to a private room for V.I.P.s. I sat down and Devon was on my right, to his right was Hikaru, to Hikaru's right was Kaoru, to Kaoru's right was Mitsukuni, to Mitsukuni's right was Takashi, to Takashi's right was Kyoya, and finally to Kyoya's right was Tamaki who was also to my left. If you hadn't figured it out yet, we were seated at a circular table, with a leather couch to sit on. We were handed our menus and put in our drink orders, "Alright, let's get right down to business." I said. "When do you intend on making this whole adoption thing final?" I asked.

"We've already started on the adoption paperwork as well as hired a teacher for you to learn Japanese." Kyoya answered. I nodded then our drinks came.

"If you wouldn't mind, I know that you will be adopting us as a whole, and you wouldn't have to know, but we've talked about it and we were wondering if we could find out which one of you is our biological father." I said and Tamaki did that common sip and spit cliche.

"Pardon?" Tamaki asked after recomposing himself.

"Well, as Regulus said, we would like to know who we are directly related to, however we also know that you may not want to know, so we'd be fine knowing for ourselves, but if you wish for us to remain oblivious as well we will accept that." Devon said. He hasn't said much on his own, so I think that they were shocked by this.

"I think they deserve to know the truth. I'd like to know too." Takashi said.

"Mori-senpai's right. You should know, however, I hope everyone will agree that no matter the results we won't change our decision about adopting you as a whole." Kyoya said. Everyone agreed and we had a good breakfast.

When we arrived back at the orphanage. We were greeted by Mrs. Harriet, "Welcome back! I've been working on the adoption paperwork and given that you were already cleared by the social worker for adoption before you came here, all you have to do is sign the papers. The final parts will be for all of you along with Regulus, Devon, myself, and a Social worker to appear in front of a judge to legalize everything and to pay the fee. If we finish the paperwork today, you could be taking them home as soon as Saturday!" She informed. Today is thursday by the way.

"Very well we can do the paperwork now please." Kyoya replied.

"Okay, children, you can head on back to your rooms now." Mrs. Harriet told us.

"Alright, see yeah." I said.

"See yeah." Devon repeated.

"Good-bye Reg-chan, Bye-Bye Dev-chan!" Mitsukuni said.

We just walked back to our room. On the way, once out of ear range I asked my brother, "Who do you think is our father?"

He stopped, "Not bunny." He said, talking about Mitsukuni, I giggled a bit.

"Okay, I'd say those twins are a decent possibility." I told him.

"Yes, but we should also entertain the possibility that we have two different-" I cut him off with a ominous aura.

"No." I paused, "I won't allow it!" I said closing my eyes and clenching my fists. Little did I know that the other set of twins were just around the corner listening to us.

"Reg, you know they had to have done it close enough together to cause confusion about who our father is. That being said, there is also a possibility that you could have one father and I could have another!" He said.

"I don't care! I love you too much! You're the only one I have left and I you! We are too alike to even propose the possibility that we aren't complete brother and sister!" I said silent tears running down my face and knuckles now turning white. I was trembling.

Devon hugged me, "I know that's what you want, but even if we are only half, that doesn't change anything. I love you too, and nothing in this world could ever change that." He told me. We just stood there hugging each other when I heard footsteps and saw orange in my peripherals.

"He's right you know." Kaoru said.

I turned to look at him, and wiped the water out of my eyes, "How-how long were you there?" I asked them.

"Since he discounted 'bunny' as a potential father." Hikaru giggled when he called Mitsukuni Bunny.

I blushed at this, "It's rude to eavesdrop." Devon told them. They stuck their tongue out at him, acting more childish than we do at times.

"But you're both sort of right about this." Hikaru said, and I didn't notice but the rest of the host club came up behind us. "Regulus is right about how likely it would be for you two to have different fathers." Hikaru said.

"But Devon is right about even if you do have different dads, that nothing should change. You'd still be who you were and nothing would be different other than new knowledge." Kaoru reasoned.

"I-I know, but I suppose it'd be hard for someone who wasn't experiencing it to understand." I told them.

"We may not be experiencing what you two are, but Hikaru and I love each other dearly, so we can relate, I would be devastated at first if we weren't fully related, which would be a little impossible because we are identical, but I would come to understand that he's still my brother no matter what." Kaoru retorted.

"I get it, but even you said that you'd be devastated at first." I came back.

"Yeah, well, you will just have to wait for the test results. Right guys?" Hikaru said looking past us. I turned my head and saw the rest of the guys there. I blushed a bit more.

"Yeah!" Mitsukuni said with a smile.

"Speaking of which, I have finished the paperwork and spoken with Ms. Harriet and she said that she'd allow a paternity test. In short, we simply need a blood sample and we will get results in about a day or two. I have already contacted the best office in the state and they are here." Kyoya said.(I know that having results in a day or two is very unrealistic, in reality it could take 4 days at quickest and up to 12 weeks maybe more, but for plot sake, I'm doing it this way.)

"Okay, where should we go to get our blood taken?" I asked.

"Follow me." Kyoya said. So we followed him to an office, that I didn't even know was here. We walked in and there were a few people in white lab coats and scrubs, and the room smelt like hand sanitizer. The people in the room bowed as we entered, "Sit there." Kyoya instructed, and the doctors or nurses, I couldn't tell which proceeded to take our blood.

"All done." They said and taped on a cotton ball.

"So now we just wait?" Devon asked and Kyoya nodded.

"That's it." Tamaki confirmed.

"Okay. We should probably get to our studies so…" I trailed off.

"We understand. We will see you tomorrow to appear in front of the judge." Tamaki said.

"Okay pervert." We told him in unison and smirked.

Tamaki blushed and said, "I-I am _Not_ a pervert!" He denied.

"Yeah okay~" We said, "Good-bye, see you tomorrow." We turned around and waved.

"Bye!" They said back. Well, that was an eventful day, and it's only noon.


End file.
